HumferGoo's backstory
by HumferGoo
Summary: In this short story you learn about how HumferGoo becomes a king and his backstory.


It was the day for all towns people to gather around town square and be chosen to go defend the castles.

It was a nice day with everyone hurrying about to do there daily doings, while I hurried along the side

to get to the square. Once I got there, I went over to where the line started to enter the workshop. I had

to wait about 30 minutes to get inside, but when I did there were so many books, stuff flying everywhere, and new inventions.

Once I reached the desk, there was an old man who handed me a paper to where I was to sign my name. I picked up the quill, dipped it in the

ink, and wrote my name, HumferGoo. The old man took back the paper and said,''Next!'' I turned around and headed for the door, but before I opened the door, I looked around one last time.

It wasn't until a couple days after that they were announcing the kids chosen to go in for training. All of us were swarmed around the shop. Most of the kids were like me. They didn't have anywhere to live or have anyone to take care of them.

The man that was at the desk the day I signed my name started calling out names and where we would go train. Names were mentioned from almost every part of town when I heard my hometown mentioned along with my name being said afterward. I had always wanted to rule over my own kingdom. I jumped up in joy, as were a lot of other kids. There were people standing near the man calling out the names who were calling the names mentioned. I heard one of them calling my hometown and my name. I pushed myself through the crowd and was finally in line with other kids who were going to be with me throughout training.

The trainer said to follow behind him and the line started to move. I watched as we got farther away from the other kids. We all boarded a pulled cart and headed on our way to the training camp.

Once arriving the trainer pointed us to our small cabins we'd be staying in. When I got into my cabin I noticed a bed with my name on it. The bed had a bag on top of it. I walked over to my bed and opened up the bag. I pulled out an outfit that had my named perfectly stitched onto the front of it along with the name of what my kingdom would be.

"HumferGoo Kingdom," I thought. "Having a kingdom named after me. How awesome is that."

All other other kids that were in there with me were showing off their outfits with their names. I noticed that I was the only one with a kingdom mentioned as the rest only had their names. The trainer came back in and said for us to settle down for the night. He told us we would be guarded by two guards who would take shifts throughout the night. If we needed anything we would tell one of the guards and they would come get the trainer. He said for all of us to get a goodnight sleep and be ready to wake up. He left and all of the kids were all siting on there beds whispering to each other. I was to shy to talk to any of them, but I heard somewhat of what they were talking about. Most of them were talking about where they were from.

Eventually is was completely quiet in the cabin. I was still awake, but I was getting pretty tired. I knew I needed to get sleep so I got comfy and fell asleep.

Part 2 The next day

I heard someone someone saying my name and I woke up. "Hey you might wanna get up!" They said. I sat up and looked to see who it was. "I'm Olly. What's your name?" He said. "Oh, I'm HumferGoo," I said. "Well nice to meet you HumferGoo. Just letting you know it's time to get up and get ready," said Olly. Most of the other kids were just getting out of bed like me. I was a little relieved because I thought I had woken up late. All of us had gotten ready wearing our brand new uniforms.

The trainer came in and said,"Good morning everyone! I hope you got some sleep! My name is Bokely. I'll be you're trainer for awhile." "Alright everyone let's go!" All the kids lined up and walks out of the cabin. Olly was the last one with me standing in front of him. "So what do you think we'll be doing," said Olly catching up to my side. I didn't quite know what to say since I am shy, but I managed to say something. "I'm not sure," I said. The trainer had lead us to a small building with a lot of windows on it. When we got inside there were a bunch of tables and chairs.

"Alright everyone take a seat. You can sit anywhere you like," said Bokely. I wanted to sit in the back so I went for a seat in the back row. Olly followed me and sat in the chair next to me. All of the kids eventually were seated. Bokely then said, "Since all of you are going to be working together, you might as well introduce yourselves and say a little something about yourself," he said. The kids each started taking turns saying who they were, where they were from, what they liked to do, and why they signed up. I was a little nervous at first but built up the courage and since I didn't want to be last, I introduced myself somewhere in the middle. Olly went after me. Olly said he was from CandleWood, which is where I'm from.

When all of the kids finished Bokely said we would be spending a lot of time here. He started talking about what it is like to have your own kingdom, the responsibilities and whatnot. He then said that's not what we were going to start at but later on.

The first day there we learned some basic stuff and what equipment we would use. The sun was setting when we were done with stuff for the day. Before we left Bokely said that there would be a visitor coming tomorrow. I wasn't sure what to think of that. When we got back to the cabin, Olly stayed over by me and we talked for awhile.

"Hey HumferGoo, I noticed that your uniform has extra stitching on it. Do you know why?" asked Olly. "I was wondering the same thing. I'm not sure, but I'm the only one that has it," I said. "Interesting," he said.

Eventually it was time for bed and we all got ready for bed. I stayed up a bit thinking about what the extra stitching ment. I also wondered who would be visiting us. I eventually fell asleep about what the year will be like.

Part 3

Bokely woke up came back to wake us all up. We all got ready. Before we left he said the visitor we were seeing was to be treated with respect as they were royal family visiting. Instead of going in the building we did before we rode on a pulled cart. When we stopped we were at what seemed like a castle of some sort. "This is exciting," said Olly.

Bokely said that this was one of our training classes. Like what would it be like to be at a castle, or royal event. Of course we'd have more classes about this.

The entrance of the castle was very big, and very well designed. When we entered all of us lined up and Bokely said some rules and stuff for us to practice. He'd give us tips and such. He then said to have fun and enjoy the day here, but to also have manners. Olly stayed right next to me when all the other kids scattered around and were talking. I looked around to see who we were visiting and I saw two girls standing on the other side. One of them were partially hiding behind the other one who looked older than all of us. "Hey Olly look," I said pointing over to where they were standing. "I think those are the visitors," he replied. Some of the kids were already introducing themselves so me and Olly waited a bit. Olly went first and I followed.

"Nice to meet you ladies! I'm Olly," he said bowing. He then signaled for me. "Oh and I'm HumferGoo," I said also bowing. "I'm Clover, and this is my little sister Leafa," she said returning the bow. "Hi...," said Leafa quietly. I tried not to look back to much, but Leafa was looking straight at me. Olly started to asks few questions, with Clover replying. Leafa scooted a bit awaya from Clover and came over to stand next to me. Olly say her walk toward and so did Clover but they continued talking. "Nice to meet you HumferGoo," said Leafa. I didn't really know what to say, but I knew I had a few questions to ask. "Clover wants me to introduce myself to people, but I'm not very good at that. I might actually be in some of your classes because, well, I'm in training too," said Leafa. "That's cool," I said. "Hey Leafa I have a question," I said. "Yeah?" "Do you know what this extra stitching on my shirt is supposed to mean? It says 'HumferGoo Kingdom'," I said pointing to it. "I'm the only one that has it," I said. She paused for a moment.

Leafa knew what it meant, but she didn't want to have to say it. It meant that when HumferGoo completes training to become a king, he's going to be the ruler of his own kingdom with the rest of the kids becoming the royal guards and such.

"I know what it means, but I'm not sure you'd want to know," said Leafa. "I don't think it'll be that bad. I did sign up for a reason you know," I said. "Well ok. It means your assigned king and all the other kids will become the royals guards and such to your kingdom. So when you complete training you'll basically have a ceremony pronouncing you as king," said Leafa. "Wow really?" I said. I looked over at Olly. I was glad he'd be staying with me since he was being a nice friend. "So will you be here often?" I said. "Yeah probably," said Leafa. We talked for awhile and eventually was introduced to Clover.

Weeks, and eventually months passed while we were training. Leafa would be in some of my classes here and there, or I would be taken to seperate classes from the other kids. Bokely would teach me stuff I needed to know and we eventually started practicing weaponry.

A year passed when Leafa, and Olly became my best friends, and we all 3 passed the first year of training. A lot of the other kids got to know me better, as I was still shy, but had opened a lot during the year. All 3 of us were 11 when we passed the first year. As the next year went by, I started to teach some of the classes since I was taught here and there personally since I was to be king. I got ranked higher tasks along with the other kids, but mine were made a lot harder and different. Another year passed when we were all 12 and my first ceremony was announced to the nearby kingdoms. I was really excited to be announced as a king for my first three years of training. Leafa had also been announced for her being Queen. Our ceremonies were on the same day. The other kids were going to get there badges as royal guards, for their first 3 years of training.

When the day came all of us were on a special stage in front of a new castle that had been built for me and the royal guards. "Today is the day these boys and girls have completed their first 3 years of training to revive their badge for their selected role. We also have two special kids who are going to be announced King and Queen of their respective kingdoms," said Bokely as the crowd started cheering. Some of the people in the crowd were proud to see some of the kids they helped protect up there. "The first badges are going to be given to the Royal assistants," said Bokely. Each of them got got their very own pin and badge along with a certificate of their first 3 years. "Now for the royal guards," said Bokely. I saw Olly and he got the pin of the highest ranked guard along with a gold pin. Olly looked over at me and did a little happy dance. "The royal chefs, and librarian," said Bokely. The chefs got special badges shaped like pans that were silver along with silver pins with chef being carved into it. The librarian got a badge shaped like a book and a silver pin with Librarian carved into it. "And now for the announcing of HumferGoo becoming king he said. I walked to the front of the stage where Bokely was standing. "This badge and golden pin signify the role as King. HumferGoo is rewarded this for his great performance and leadership," said Bokely with everyone clapping and Cheering as he pinned my first ever badge. It was gold and shaped like a shield. The next pin was gold with HunferGoo engraved in it. It had a very unique design on it. Once both were given to me I turned and faced the crowd. Everyone was clapping and cheering. I was a little overwhelmed. "And now for the announcing of Queen Leafa, daughter of Treesta," said Bokely. I stepped over to the side as Leafa walked up. "Leafa is now crowned Queen Leafa of her forest," said Bokely as he put a crown on her head. He also have her a badge with a design of a tree engraved on it. He gave her a pin also, but instead handed it to her instead of pinning it on her outfit. Leafa turned and faced the crowd. Clover was in the front row jumping up and down and dancing. After the ceremony was done, there was a gala afterwards. Leafa said she wouldn't have come to the training school I went to because Clover was the one choosing. She also said she probably never would had met me.

After the ceremony, I started living in my castle, along with all of my royals helpers. Bokely still stayed there too, until about half a year passed after the ceremony that he knew I was running a very balanced kingdom. Bokely would come and visit here and there. Leafa would also come visit me anytime I got the chance. Sometimes I would stay at a house I built a little aways from my kingdom if I got overwhelmed.

The rest of that year passed and HumferGoo, Leafa, and Olly all turned 13. Clover who was older, turned 15. And now we are where HumferGoo, Olly and Leafa are today.

~The end of HumferGoo's backstory.~


End file.
